Ardor In The Court
by ALENKA123
Summary: Little Will and Alicia moments!-(Series of one-shots) DISCLAIMER:Title is from a TV guide article.
1. A Fresh Pair of Eyes

ARDOR IN THE COURT

Alicia couldn't sleep. The bed was unfamiliar, the room stoic yet elegant. She turned over on her side to look at her unconscious bedmate. "Chicago's Sixteenth Most Eligible Bachelor" looked so peaceful when he slept. It brought a small slightly sad, smile to her face.

She slipped out of bed and tried to find her beloved black Ralph Lauren silk slip that she was almost positive she'd been wearing before. But to no avail. So she'd settled for his Calvin Klein-button-up, the minute she slipped it on she was engulfed by the familiar smell of his Cologne mixed with tequila. She shakily made her way across the room to the set of long-pane windows. She clutched the shirt closer to her and looked out at the city of Chicago still very much alive, even at 3AM. Her mind drifted to her children, Zach and Grace, they were with Peter tonight so they wouldn't have worried that she didn't come home. What would they say if they could see her, their mother? In a hotel room with another man, wrapped up in another man's shirt. A man that was not their father.

What was she doing? Sure she and Will had genuine feelings for her. Which couldn't be said for Peter and his flings with hookers.  
Plus they were separated. But she knew that she could phrase, and compare all she wanted but that didn't change the fact that it was still infidelity. It was still an affair. An affair with her boss for that matter.

She felt the shame sink in; it was incredible how one $7,800 dollar drunken hook up could make her feel so bad. She was really no better then Peter. As the tears started to flow she heard a stirring behind her and soon felt hands on her shoulder. "Hey" he murmured, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her neck, "you ok?" "I'm a terrible person," she whispered hollowly. "No your not" he breathed in her ear. "Yes, I am" she replied tearfully. He turned her forcefully to face him. "Alicia, you listen to me. I've known you for 15 years and you are one of the most selfless, giving people I know, everything you do is and always has been for someone else's benefit. Tonight, what happened with us, that was neither selfish nor unkind."

Alicia stared up at him. The nightlights of Chicago falling on his handsome yet concerned face. He brushed a hand to her cheek. Taking her tears with it. He cupped her chin and brought his lips to hers. Alicia kissed him back.

With Will it was so easy and felt so good, even when they were at Georgetown. All those late night cram sessions in the library. They would steal glances at the other before ducking behind their book or box of Chinese takeout. She didn't have to worry about saying the right thing, or being presentable. And when they were together it was if nothing had changed, they still felt like those 20-something law students who harbored secret, shameless crushes on each other.

'Come on" Will whispered regretfully pulling away from her mouth. "We need sleep." Alicia nodded, and climbed back into bed. She lay on her side, and soon felt his arms around her. "Whatever happens, at least we had tonight." She smiled, and turned over to face him, "It was prefect" he nodded and his arms wrapped around and pulled her to him. So when she was at last able to find sleep. She knew she was safe. Safe at last from her fears and her all consuming guilt. Safe in the arms of one the most dependable, good, loving, men she'd ever met.

A/N:  
Hello! Well I'm new to the good wife FF scene. I am currently stranded in the Denver airport being bored so I figured why not try my hand at a little Good wife FF. As you can tell I am a Will & Alicia fan! I just watched "Closing Arguments" last night (me & my parents are huge fans btw) I was squealing when they hooked up an and my parents are looking at me like "WTF?" LOL! So I immediately knew I wanted to do an FF! I really hope this wasn't too cheesy. I would also like to very quickly apologize for any grammar errors in this story. I'm typing this on my phone so it's probably not the best quality. So for right now this will be a one shot, but if you like it I would be happy to continue, if so I was thinking a series of one shots! I'm hoping to do some Georgetown stories. Like when they were younger. I really hoped we'd get to see some flashbacks on the show, but I guess not. Anyway I would love to read any reviews you guys feel like leaving me! I'd also be open to suggestions. If you guys have any ideas or anything let me know!  
Thanks and Happy Reading


	2. Any Other World

**_*VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_ **

ANY OTHER WORLD

(S3E1: A NEW DAY)

Alicia awoke to the sound of light snoring. She turned to see Will Gardner lying next to her. One of his arms was around her waist. She smiled and brought her head back to the pillow. It was then that she caught sight of the digital clock on the nightstand. 8:36 she had to be at Peter's to take Zach & Grace to school at 9. She jumped out of bed and began tearing through the room looking for her bag. When she found it, she dug through it, finally pulling out her phone. While she searched for her clothes, she managed to convince Peter to take the kids, saying she overslept and was scrambling to get to work. She managed to find what she was pretty sure was all she was wearing and raced out the door. Yes she felt a bit bad about just taking off, but she woke him up, chances were that they'd wind up having a long discussion about last night, and right now she just didn't have the time to make any kind of plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Alicia was finishing up a phone call with Kalinda when Will knocked on her office door later that day. "Hi am I interrupting?" "Nope" she smiled, careful not to look like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. "How are you?" she asked nonchalantly. "Good" he replied. She gave a nervous smile and moved to sit down. "Do you have a moment to talk?" She gave a teasing smile. "About last night?" he grinned, "yeah, listen, I'm not interested in anyone else." Alicia gave a small smile. "But if we're going to, you know pursue whatever this is, I think we need a plan, everything that matters needs a plan remember."

Alicia laughed, "Well we have lunch breaks, and Zach & Grace are at Peter's 3 days a week." Will nodded. "Sounds good. Alicia, I don't regret last night. But-" "We need to be careful." Alicia finished for him. "I'm married and you can't be caught playing favorites." Will nodded. "I was thinking that maybe if it looked like we were upset or holding something against each other it could be a good cover." It was then that Alicia caught sight of Eli, who was with a client but was throwing them the occasional suspicious glance. "Looks like we'll have to use our cover sooner then we thought." Will glanced at Eli and nodded. They waited for him to finish with his client. They put on a rather convincing show. All the while discussing their evening plans. As it turned out Alicia had left her silk slip in the hotel room last night. Alicia made plans with Will to go "pick it up" later that night. "My place 7:00?" Alicia just smiled mischievously in response.

_***VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**:_

Hello again! **First** I would like to say thank you to all the people who so kindly welcomed me and reviewed my story I was so thrilled to see all your reviews! Your all so nice, that I wanted to update right away! I hope you guys enjoyed this one just as much!

***Second**, I personally believe that every story needs a soundtrack, so i have used the titles of songs as chapter titles. If you go back to chapter 1 i have retitled it "A FRESH PAIR OF EYES." this song is by Brooke Waggoner. and it's mostly about starting over. It's a personal favorite of mine and i hope you will all give it a listen when you can. The song from this chapter should be no mystery to good wife fans. "Any Other World" by Mika AKA: the elevator song, plays when Alicia & Will give in and take the plunge at the end of season 2. I thought this fit this chapter really well, plus it's gorgeous! I will be posting a soundtrack list on my profile with links to the songs! Just scroll down untill you see it, _**OR: FOR ANY "SPOTIFY"**_** USERS:** i am starting a playlist for this story! it's called "**AITC"** You should be able to subscribe and get updates when i add new songs! these are beutiful touching songs and i really hope they bring you peace (& thoughts of Will & Alicia LOL)

I'm already working on what is supposed to be the next chapter- Alicia's first day at Georgetown, She meets Will, who is immediately struck by her. I have a few other ideas. I might hold off on that one and do episode 2 (which I just saw). I might do one for each episode (that they're together) but I'm not sure yet. Tonight I'm hoping to watch episode 3, but my parents are such slow watchers. So I might just go ahead without them for the sake of this story! So anyway if you could add the following things to the review that I'm hoping your planning on writing for me, I would be so grateful!

Do you want their first day at Georgetown or something more current?

What do you think of the cover? I spend a LOT of time on them so I take a LOT of pride in them. Do you like it, or do you want to see something else?

Any suggestions? Thoughts? Hopefully you like the soundtrack idea and have a song suggestion? What can I do to make this story more enjoyable? I aim to please my readers. I guarantee this is a story written **by a fan, for the fans!**

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	3. Wonder

WONDER

(Georgetown Law 1993)

*This chapter is dedicated to **"**tgwismyreligion"

"I cannot be late" Alicia Florrick thought as she raced through the new and unfamiliar campus. If only she'd spent less time picking out her outfit that morning. The dark wash jeans paired with a stylish short-sleeved blouse were cute yet probably not worth being late over. Fortunately she found directions in the form of an older student. She made it to the lecture hall with 3 minutes to spare.

Will Gardener was fitting in nicely at Georgetown. He had been talking with a few of the new freshman when he saw her, Tall, slim, brunette, with the most expressive dark eyes he'd ever seen. She had a certain class about her. Will only realized he was staring when his new friends started laughing at him, Alicia on the other hand was so busy trying to regain her breathing pattern she didn't notice him staring at her.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. Will was pleasantly surprised to see that his seat happened to be next to the gorgeous brunette. "As she made her way over, he stood up and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled politely as he held out his hand. "I'm Will, Will, Gardener." "Alicia Florrick" She smiled back.

By the time the lecture was over, Will had discovered more about Alicia. Not only was she gorgeous, she was smart, _very_ smart. But not in the nerdy, in-your face-kind-of way. Personally he was shocked that someone so beautiful could be so well educated.

After class he caught up with her before she left. "Hey" he called to her "Alicia!" She whirled around to face him. "Yeah?" "My friends having a party tonight, kind of a welcoming committee thing." He handed her the address. 'You should come, bring anyone you want." "Oh" Alicia was a bit startled. "Umm, yeah I'll try to make it!' "Great, see ya later." Will flashed her his notorious high-school-perfected grin.

On her way to her next class, Alicia couldn't stop from smiling. Will _was _pretty cute, and why shouldn't she celebrate her first day? She smiled as she thought about what she was going to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The day passed in a blur. As soon as her last class let out, she raced back to only half-unpacked dorm room, and searched for something to wear. When her search turned up fruitless, she only one other option, shopping.

The local boutiques were chic and luckily affordable. She enjoyed seeing the small college town. So far there were a few bars and nightclubs, scattered among shops and restaurants. Soon she found a short-sleeved black top and paired it with a pair of kitten heels. Satisfied with her purchases, she returned home for a quick shower and a light dinner, before she got ready. She slipped the top on over her slim figure and studied herself in the mirror. She was an attractive young woman at the age of 20. She was uncommonly pretty with deep brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She brushed a minimal amount of makeup on, added a little lipstick and eyeliner, a spritz of perfume, then finally slipped her feet into her new shoes. She was just about leave when the phone rang. Of course the first thing she did when she'd moved in yesterday was to wire up her phone. What a genius idea that was. After the 3rd ring she gave in and picked up.

"Hello?" "Hey sis!" came an unmistakable drawl. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Owen this really isn't a good time. 'Oh really, going somewhere Leesh?" Alicia groaned, not in the mood for Owen's antics. "Yes if you must know I'm on my way out to a party." "Oh you don't say, and how did this come to be?" Alicia groaned and hurriedly explained about the handsome young man from this morning. Owen immediately dubbed him "Mr. Georgetown" and reminded her to be "safe". He was still laughing when Alicia hung up on him a minute later. Determined not to let Owen ruin her night she took a deep breath fixed her hair, and set off for her first college party.

Within 5 minutes of arriving Alicia was feeling a bit shy. She had of course been to parties before. Though it didn't look like it. She had managed to become quite popular last year without doing drugs or anything too extreme, she'd had a decent group of friends, which she missed terribly. Speaking of friends. "ALICIA!" came a voice. Alicia looked up to see Lisa Arnold, one of her best friends from high school. "Lisa!" she gasped, as the petite blonde enfolded her in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" " I got in" Lisa squealed. "Totally last minute, I know I should have called but I wanted to surprise you!" Alicia grinned. It was so great having Lisa here, now she wouldn't feel quite so alone.

"So how did you get here?" Lisa asked her as they sat down. "Oh someone invited me" Alicia replied, blushing a bit. Lisa, knowing her well, elbowed her. "Well come on don't be modest. Who?" Alicia was about to answer when they heard. "LISA! There you are!" a tall blonde guy was coming towards them, clutching two beers; he was followed by a group of guys. "Hey!" Lisa beamed. "Alicia this is Chris Ryan, he's in my litigation class. "Hey " Chris smiled good- naturedly at her. "I think we have 3rd period together" Alicia smiled remembering him from this morning, he had been talking with- "Don't forget about me," said one of the guys behind Chris.

Will Gardener stepped forward. Alicia's stomach did a flip-flop (how middle school). "Alicia" he winked at her. "Hey Will." Chris snickered and exchanged a knowing look with Lisa. "Oh so your Alicia!" Said one of the guys behind Will and Chris. Chris smiled at Alicia. "Yep, gentleman may I present to you, the "gorgeous brunette" Gardner here, hasn't shut up about all day." Will elbowed him in the side and turned to Alicia, who was blushing furiously, "Wanna get a drink." "Sure" she smiled. As she took Will's hand Lisa winked at her.

They had a beer, and talked about where they were from. Alicia found out that Will was from Chicago; he had two sisters, and was the middle child. His father had pushed him to law before he'd even know that he wanted to be a lawyer. Alicia was the good girl. She had one rebellious younger brother, and one insufferable mother. Will noticed she didn't mention a father, but didn't push it. He'd only just met this girl but only wanted to know more.

They were quiet for a while. Alicia noticed that one of her favorite songs was playing. **("**_**Wonder by Natalie Merchant")**_ and was absentmindedly swaying to the music. Will smiled, put his drink down and stood. "Wanna dance?" Alicia snapped out of it, blushed and took his hand. As they moved in time to the music, Alicia soon found her head on his shoulder. Lisa and Chris were dancing nearby and Lisa grinned at her. "_awwwww" _she mouthed at Alicia. Who mouthed back grinning _"shut up."_

When the party was over Will walked her back, she'd been drinking so she was glad for the company. Will walked her to her door. Alicia would have invited him in, but she had classes tomorrow. Plus however annoying her brother may be, she kept in mind his advice to be safe, then of course there was her alcohol-impaired judgment. "Good night Alicia" Will smiled at her "See you in class." "Good night Will" she smiled back. As she went to bed that night, she smiled into her pillow, her first day- over, her eyelids-heavy,

And "Mr. Georgetown" on her mind.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! As you can see this chapter is dedicated to **"tgwismyreligion**." Her story 'Ever Since Georgetown" is phenomenal and is also the inspiration behind "Wonder" IF you haven't read it then I strongly recommend it for any Alicia/Will/Georgetown lovers. AH-MAZING! So **"twgismyreligion**" this one's for you :)

Also, if you didn't spot it, the song Alicia & Will are dancing to is "**Wonder by Natalie Merchant. **As usual the song for this chapter as well as for the past two can be found on Spotify in the "AITC" playlist I've created, or on my profile with a you tube link.

Lastly I hope you all liked it and a special thanks to "**wardengrill"**for being my first follower! THANKS SO MUCH! You really made me smile! As usual please review with thoughts, song suggestions, or ideas for my story!

Thanks & Happy Reading


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

Somewhere Only We Know

They were laying there, spent and sweaty. In that hotel wrapped up in each other. This was all he'd been thinking about all day. She'd looked so beautiful while they were in mediation this morning. A black dress with a red jacket that brought out her expressive dark eyes. She looked (if possible) even more beautiful staring back at him.

Now, in this moment, nothing else mattered. She was completley and totally content. Will made her feel less like a prop on someone's arm, and more like a person, living, breathing, loving. While Peter treated her like some kind of priceless accesory, Will treated her like something that not only valued but respected as well. She loved the way he looked at her, his eyes at peace, yet alive. Like her presence not only calmed but excited him, as though he could never become bored of, but only wanted to know more about. She remembered those eyes. Hidden behind library books, stealing glances from across a crowded room, never wavering from their point of desire.

Will pulled her closer, his arm hand gently grazing her waist, his grip tightened. She smiled and rolled over so they were closer together. When she was in bed with Peter he would pull her so close she'd feel smothered against his large frame. But with Will it was different. She could relax more. She had breathing space.

Will's eyelids began to flutter and he yawned. She reached over and kissed him. "Look's like I wore you out Gardner" she teased. He looked over and gave her his trademark smile. "Not a chance" he growled before pouncing. She shrieked and giggled, feeling a lot younger then she was. When she was with Will she felt free so wonderfully free and confident. Free to be whomever and whatever she wanted. They were safe in that hotel room. Safe from work, safe from all the obstacles. Nestled in their own little sanctuary amongst the pillows and blankets. A place that only they knew.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well there ya go! The song for this chapter is "Somewhere Only We

Know" by Keane" again these r fantastic songs so give them a

listen when u can! I religiously listen to them while i write! Next time we're heading back to Georgetown! Can't Wait! Again Please Review!

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	5. Lovefools

LOVEFOOLS

(Georgetown 1993)

The next week passed in a blur. Alicia was really beginning to enjoy law school Combining their argumentative abilities Alicia & Lisa even managed to convince Alicia's roommate to switch. Alicia found herself practically skipping to her morning lectures. Yes, she'd admitted to Lisa that part of her giddiness had to do with the prospect of seeing the very handsome Will Gardner. Who, Lisa had heard from Chris was quite taken with Alicia. Of course Alicia brushed it off as if it was nothing, just a little crush, that was it. But Alicia was finding it difficult to suppress the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach whenever she saw him.

That morning she came in, a little bounce in her step, Will was (as usual) chatting with friends, but after a minute, and an elbow in the ribs followed by a pointed look at Alicia from Chris, Will took his seat next to her. "Hey Alicia?" She turned towards him expectantly, "yeah?" "What do you say to having coffee with me in the quad after class?" Alicia blushed lightly. "I'd say that sounds great!" He grinned and turned back to his notes, unable to keep the tiny smile off his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's how the next few weeks went, the occasional impromptu, study, lunch, or coffee (not) date. It had become a bit of routine by the third week, but a routine Alicia felt she would never tire of.

That Thursday morning when Alicia walked into class she sat down at her usual seat and did the usual things she did before class. However across the room, this morning would be anything but normal for Mr. Georgetown. Today he was going to ask Alicia out on a real date. No more of those casual, coffee or surprise study dates. He was going to ask her to dinner tomorrow night. He was going to be a bit more charming then usual, maybe clean up a bit. She would do the same, and probably be a bit more nervous then usual. One problem, he had no idea how to do it. As all the ways this could go horribly wrong swirled through his head, Chris finally managed to get through to him.

"HEY! Did you hear me or not?" "What?" Will asked, finally snapping out of it. Chris rolled his eyes. If Will didn't get this over with sooner or later he was going to loose it. 'I can't believe your so nervous!" he laughed. "What?!" Will asked trying to laugh his way out of potential public humiliation. "I'm not nervous." He pulled at his collar as he said so. "Oh really?" Chris challenged. 'Then go over there!" Will didn't budge.

Chris chuckled, feeling a bit bad for his friend. "Hey what if we made it a double?" Will looked at him, hoping his surge of relief wasn't etched across his face. "Lisa's been talking about this new club that opened up and there's no way I'm letting her drag me in there without a wingman!" Will nodded, feeling a bit more confident. "Yeah that's a good idea, you know, for Alicia," Chris just laughed and slapped him on the back. "Go get her Gardner!"

He should have just done it before class started, and even then all he managed was a simple "good morning" when he sat down. Plus now he had an entire class period of sweaty palms and nervousness. He was so wrapped up in his worrying; he almost didn't feel the balled-up piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Chris giving him a look and mouthing, "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _Will glared at him and mouthed back "_SHUT UP!" _Chris just rolled his eyes and mouthed back "_JUST DO IT!"_

Will flipped him the bird and turned back to his work.

By the end of class Will still hadn't asked her to coffee. _"Maybe it just isn't my day," _She thought, right before another thought crossed her mind. "_What if he's having coffee with someone else today?" _As she trudged towards the door, the bounce in her step gone, Will took of after her. Alicia had pushed open the doors just as he was managing to speak up and he was so busy contemplating what he was going to say, his mind didn't seem to register the door swinging towards his face.

Thankfully he was stronger then the door. He'd been an athlete in high school (baseball AND football) so the impact wasn't enough to knock him over, but it was enough to cause a reddish tint to his nose. Alicia whirled around, seeing the damage; she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, are you ok?!" she asked trying to suppress her giggles. Will, seemingly unfazed just laughed. He pretended to be squinting from the bright sun, rather then the shooting pain. "Yeah, just peachy." He chuckled. "Hey Alicia." He took a deep breath, "How would feel about dinner tomorrow night?" Alicia felt her heart stop." "With you?" "_Of course with him"_ she thought, astonished that she'd said something so stupid. What was more astonishing was that she could even get words out. "Yeah" he grinned "With Lisa and Chris" Alicia smiled; positive it was her sheer happiness that made it possible for her to speak. "I'd love to" she smiled. Will smiled back "Great, pick you up at 7, sound good?" "Perfect" She replied. (Already thinking about what she was going to wear.) Will flashed her a goodbye smile Alicia returned it before turning the other way, her head pounding, trying to process what had just happened.

While she was getting a coffee an hour later, Lisa rushed up to her. "I hear someone has a date tomorrow night." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yes and so do you!" Lisa blushed. "That's only so you two won't feel awkward." Alicia laughed. "Will, awkward. Yeah right." Lisa just smiled knowingly before changing the subject. "Well we have more pressing matters to do deal with." "Like?" Alicia asked. "Like what you're going to wear!" "You mean what _we're _going to wear?" Alicia smiled. "I like the way you think" Lisa smiled. "I'm thinking shopping, you good with 5?" "Sounds good" Alicia said managing a smile. She knew she had to look perfect fore her first real date with Mr. Georgetown (as she'd taken to calling him). She would have to do an emergency shop right away. Little did she know that Will was just as nervous as Lisa had predicted. Both so eager and nervous then they thought they were letting on

THOSE SILLY LITTLE LOVEFOOLS

AUHTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey! Well I'm having so much fun writing this (especially the Georgetown parts!) Would you guys like to see another one of these (Georgetown) or something more current, like "Somewhere only we know"

Speaking of my former chapter I'd like to reply to a review I got. To "JULE7434" I really appreciate your comment and I agree with you. I don't think that Peter and Alicia's marriage was all-bad at all and it certainly wasn't my intention to make it seem like that. Please keep expressing your opinion. It only helps me more. I love being able to tweak my writing style. I was planning to do a chapter with Peter (maybe the next one) and I will definitely keep your comment in mind. I love hearing from readers! It's really helpful to me!

Hopefully you guys will do that in the reviews that I hope this chapter made you want to write! OH and the song for this chapter is _"__LOVEFOOL" BY "THE CARDIGANS__"_ songs can as always be found with links on my profile or in my "AITC" playlist on SPOTIFY! Please review with thoughts suggestions etc.

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	6. HIM

HIM

Will Gardner did NOT want to be here. Of all the places he could be, this was the place he would have least preferred. As he made his way through the halls of the states attorney's office he tried to tell himself to breathe. Chances were he wouldn't even see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Florrick was having a pretty good day. Now that he was back at his old position, he could pull his family back together. Now if he could just get Alicia to talk to him again. Maybe they have a family dinner this week. He was just thinking about his family as he rounded the corner and almost collided with the person, who was taking it all away.

"Peter" Will said stiffly acknowledging his presence. "Will, how are things at Lockhart Gardner?" Will was a bit taken aback at Peter's attempt at what appeared to be civil conversation. "Well enough" he said slowly, "And here, how's it feel to be back?" Peter answered carefully, his eyes never wavering on the ever-present smirk on the lawyers face. Will nodded, 'Well I have business to attend to, Peter, always a pleasure."

As Will moved past him, Peter felt a sudden surge of anger and jealousy. As a result he found himself blurting out. "You are sleeping with my wife aren't you?" Will stopped and whirled around. Peter expected to see him thrown and panicked, but was met with that that perfected even, calculating, lightly smug smile, something he's hated 15 years ago and hated even more right now. "Now where, Mr. State's Attorney, would you get an idea like that?" Peter took a step forward. "Just a wild guess." He replied, his voice cold and sharp. "But if I happen to have guessed correctly, I would suggest you put an end to it. She is married after all." Will smirked and took a step forward as well. "Really well, the way she talks, I never would have guessed. I'm over there quite a bit and I've never had the pleasure of meeting him"

"We're working through some things," Peter said struggling to keep calm. "Really, I guess that's why she ignores your calls" Will laughed. Peter knew that if he kept on talking to this asshole a minute longer, somebody was going to come out of this with a black eye. Will seemed to have the same idea so he stepped around Peter and set off to his meeting. "I'll tell Alicia you said hi" he called smirkingly over his shoulder. Peter stared after Will and knew this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

AUHTOR'S NOTE

Hey really fast, I would like to thanks everyone for their support and let you guys know that from MON-THURS I won't be updating any of my stories it will be study-central due to finals (UGHHHH) anyway I have Friday off so hopefully I will be able to spend it writing and updating for my beloved readers OH and BTW the song selection for this chapter is "Tighten Up" By the Black Keys!" I know it doesn't really match the title or the story exactly but I love the video and I thought it kinda fit. Anyways thanks for your support, I hope to see reviews and other thoughts that you guys feel like leaving me. Next time we're heading back to Georgetown for Will and Alicia's first date! I can't wait!

Thanks & Happy Reading


	7. Crash Into Me

_***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

CRASH INTO ME

(Georgetown 1993)

The minute class let out on Friday, Alicia and Lisa dumped their stuff at the dorm and went dress shopping. Alicia showed Lisa the boutique she'd been to earlier. Alicia found a short black dress with white accents. Lisa picked a red number, with folds of fabric, stitched down the side.

Alicia had just pulled her dress on, and was wondering if she'd made the right choice. It was awfully short, maybe too short. She decided to take a risk, and hurried into the bathroom. It was then that the phone rang. While Owen tried to find out what she was doing tonight, she heard a knock at the door, then Lisa answering it. Owen eventually managed to pry out of her that she had a date with Will. Thankfully Lisa came in and told her they had to go, before Owen could start on that "Mr. Georgetown" stuff again. "You look amazing!" Lisa grinned! "Will's gonna go totally non-verbal when he sees you!" Alicia blushed. She decided to leave her hair down. Her wavy locks flowed past her shoulders, framing her face. Alicia accessorized with peal earrings and a matching bracelet. She slipped on a pair of black heels and grabbed her wrap after a last look in the mirror; she went to go join Lisa, who'd just answered the door.

Chris and Will were standing on the other side, looking handsome in a casual dress style. Chris pecked Lisa on the cheek, and told her she looked beautiful. With Chris and Lisa blocking the doorway, Will couldn't extend the same greeting to Alicia. But she seemed to get it. Once she'd locked up her face broke out into a smile and she turned to face him. "Hi" she said shyly yet brightly. "Hi" he grinned back. "You look great." Alicia smiled. She remembered the phone call with Owen a few hours ago. She'd been telling him about her dress. His only reply was to warn her about safe sex. She'd rolled her eyes and hung up, cutting his laugh short. "Thanks" she beamed and took the hand he offered her. It was a short walk into town. Thankfully, Alicia's kitten heels (while a bit painful) managed to make the trip without causing her to loose the feeling in her feet. She and Will made comfortable small talk. Classes, professors, career options.

He was smart, funny, and handsome with a certain good-natured charm about him. Alicia couldn't remember falling this hard or this fast. Back in high school she'd gone out with a fair amount of guys. Most of them had only been in the interest of having a good time. A movie, maybe dinner, or a school dance. They'd never really had that much in common. But Will was different. He actually seemed interested in what she had to say, in her opinions. The same went for her. He was full of ambition and determination, but knew how to relax and have just the right amount of fun. He was educated yet funny, exciting yet soothing Yes he, _Will _was defiantly new for Alicia Cavanaugh

She was smart, funny, gorgeous and had a certain educated charm about her. Will couldn't remember going to greater lengths trying to impress a girl. Sure there'd been high school. But then he'd really only gone out with girls to entertain himself. Sure they were perfectly nice, (up until he'd unceremoniously broken up with them, leaving them devastated and occasionally filled with vengeful anger) but he'd never been _intrigued _or _enraptured_ by any of them. Alicia was different. She was tempestuous, intriguing, in a refined, self-respective kind-of-way. She didn't over think, but seemed to know just what and how much to say to get him to carry on the conversation. She was playful yet refined, secretive yet open. Never had he been so taken by a girl, Yes she, _Alicia _was new for Will Gardner

By the time they reached "_The Cat Scratch Jazz Club" _Alicia was afraid she and Will had run out of things to talk about. But she had no reason to worry, once she and Will had been carded and allowed in behind Lisa and Chris, there was a lot to see. Live music, a cluster of tabled, surrounding a dance floor, and bar in the far corner. This was all engulfed in a mind field of colored lights that changed in order to match the mood of the song that was currently filling the room. The place was packed. This was obviously all the rage for the students of Georgetown. Will took her hand and led her to the bar. He and Chris pulled back the bar stools for their dates. As Alicia and Lisa took their seats in between Chris and Will, a slow song was replaced by a much faster, and more rhythmic tone. The group of four all ordered drinks while they waited for a few tables to clear up.

While they waited Will tried his best to make small talk without looking so nervous. This was so unlike him, he was usually suave, sophisticated, and always gave the air that he was a bit smarter then the girl on his arm. But with Alicia some half-assed comment wasn't going to do the trick. No this would require actual thought. "So how long have you known Lisa?" he asked. "Since middle school" Alicia said smiling. They settled into the conversation about their teen years. Recalling embarrassing yet memorable moments from their high-school years. As soon as a table was ready, they made their way across the packed club. Alicia was having a great time. The music was great and the company was wonderful. The night passed in a blur. After a light dinner, they had a few more drinks. Then at Lisa's silent insistence, She and Alicia excused themselves.

As they re-touched their makeup in the bathroom Lisa took the opportunity to pass on some advice to her best friend. "The next slow dance is the perfect opportunity!" She advised. "For what?" asked Alicia, dabbing her lips with a paper towel. "For a kiss!" Alicia flushed. "Lisa I-" "Oh come on Leesh, you both so obviously want to! So what are you waiting for?

Outside Chris was giving Will the same treatment. "Would you please just kiss her already!" Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." "You've been staring at her all night!" Chris insisted, taking a sip of his drink. "Shut up!" Will grumbled finishing off his beer. Chris just laughed, "Whatever man." But he did he have point, he had been staring. But just staring. It was time for action. So when Alicia and Lisa got back, he stood up, and asked her to dance. Alicia colored slightly but accepted. He led her to the dance floor. They began to sway lightly to the sounds of "Crash Into Me" (by "Dave Matthews Band")

As he held her by the waist, ever so gently she found her head resting on his shoulder. He wanted this song to go on and on so that he might try to kiss the girl in his arms. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, so that she could relive it again and again

Anyone there that night would remember the scene before them. Strangers slowly, carefully, hesitantly, falling deeper and deeper with each fragment of the slow burning, powerful melody, that held two strangers in it's gentle clutches

AUHTOR'S NOTE

Hello Again! Whew sorry it took me so long to get this up! I've been pretty busy! **VERY IMPORTANT: I heard Will has a few sisters, if you know could you please tell me their names! As well as Tammy's sister, you know the one who Will supposedly dated then broke up with because he was in love with Alicia!** Anyway if you could let me know that would be great! As usual please review with suggestions, comments, and you most-valued opinion!

Thanks & Happy Reading!

P.S Song is **"CRASH INTO ME BY DAVE MATTHEWS BAND"**


	8. I know There's Something Going On

I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON

Zach and Grace Florrick were exceptionally, bright kids. But they were sheltered. But not from the outside, no they'd figured out just how cruel the world could be when their father had publicly admitting to sleeping with hookers on national TV while their ever-faithful mother stood stony faced by his side.

No, the Florrick kids were not strangers to the outside world beyond the bubble their parents had tried to keep them in. As it turned out, what Zach and Grace were not aware of was what was going on right under their noses.

It was a Wednesday night. Grace was setting the table for three (now that their dad was in his new apartment) Zach was doing homework at the dining room table when the phone rang. Zach answered it and called into the next room "Mom it's work, Will Gardner." He hung up as Alicia took it in the next room. Grace craned her neck top see into the next room. Her mother took the call then lounged on the bed, stomach first, her feet moving up and down. Grace could here her laughing from the kitchen. Whatever that phone call was about it didn't sound like work.

Zach saw the expression on his sister's face, curiosity, fear, anxiety, and intrigue. "What?" Grace snapped out of it. "Nothing" she said going back to the table. But Zach knew what was bothering his sister; it was the same thing that was bothering him. For a while it had just been ridiculous half-fabricated thoughts at the back of his mind, influenced by his parents marital problems. But now after his parents separation and his mother's sudden change, he wasn't so sure how misguided these musings of his were after all.

And his suspicions were strengthening everyday. Ever since last week, he'd become more and aware of this "Will Gardener." From what his mother had confided in he & Grace, he knew that they had been collage friends, who'd once believed what they'd had was more then a friendship. She'd been working at his firm for a few years and everything had been fine. But then Zach's father had moved out, and then the separation. Now his mother was dressing differently, laughing more, and overall, just seemed happier. And it wasn't that it didn't make him happy to see her like that. But it also made him awfully suspicious.

Later that night, Grace knocked on her brother's door. "Come in!" She stepped inside. Zach was at his computer. "What's up?" he asked not looking up. "Can I talk to you?" Grace asked shakily. Zach looked up at his sister, saw the look on her face and knew it was serious. "Grace?" Grace sat down on the bed. "It's about mom.. and-..and Will." Zach pursed his lips. "Grace I-" "Zach" she pressed on. "I'm scared, what if she's-" She stopped when she saw the look on her brother's face. "Zach?" He was supposed to be telling her that everything was ok and that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Mom and Will. But he didn't and his facial expression sure wasn't suggesting it. "Last week," Zach began. "I went in, you know to the office, to work on the computer." "Did you see him? Will I mean?" Zach nodded. "He came in I think he was looking for Mom. It was her office." "And?" his sister prodded. "It was.. weird." Zach said. "It was like he was trying to get to know me, like was trying to make a good impression." Grace looked like she was going to be sick as it all began to boil over. All these little things began to pile up.

"Oh my god" she breathed. "Zach she can't-she-." Zach tried to be reasonable and reassure his sister, trying to be the big brother. "Look we don't know for sure, they _were_ friends before you know." Grace nodded and tried to tell herself that she was being unreasonable and that she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. That's what she told herself for the next few days. Soon she began to believe it, that is until Friday morning when she paid her mother a call She and Zach had spent the night at their Dad's. She and Zach were waiting for their dad to drive them to school; he was hurriedly getting dressed for work while she and Zach waited in the foyer. The phone rang twice before her mother answered

'Grace?" her mother sounded tired as though she'd just woken up, which was odd since she was normally at work by now. 'Hey mom! I just wanted to say good morning." She could tell her mother was now smiling (sleepily maybe but still smiling) "That's sweet of you." "You sound tired." Grace observed. "Oh um, coffee just hasn't kicked in yet." Grace felt a bit relieved. It was then that Peter raced into the foyer, in a rush. "Come on guys we've got to go!" He called Zach pointed out that only one of his shoes was on and laughed at Peter's hurried attempt to put it on while he was pouring his coffee. "Ok well we're about to leave so we'll see you tonight love you!" "Ok honey I love you too!" Grace breathed a sigh of relief, but that relief was cut short before she could hang up. "_Hey Leesh, you seen my tie." _Grace jumped and then abruptly ended the call. Afraid of what she might overhear.

As she sat in the backseat, her stomach nervously twisting itself up into knots. She could only replay the scalding background noise over and over in her head. She knew that voice, she didn't even bother denying what she already knew.

**AUHTHOR'S NOTE**

As usual I love you all and hope to read your reviews suggestions, etc.

Thanks & Happy reading

P.S song:** I know there's something going on-Frida**


	9. Kiss Me

Kiss Me

The next few weeks passed pretty quickly. Alicia was fitting nicely. Between studying and impromptu dates with Will she was pretty busy. She liked her classes and her professors. She was also quite relieved that the workload was reasonable. She was sure to work very hard. She couldn't afford to get behind. Things were also going well with Will. They'd become more comfortable with each other. The walls they'd put up slowly coming down.

It was on a certain Friday night that what ever was left of those walls came crashing down. Alicia and Will were sitting on a blanket in the south courtyard. _"Sleepless in Seattle." _Was being projected onto a massive screen that had been erected before them. Sitting nearby were Lisa and Chris. They however were not showing nearly as much attention to the screen then they were to the other's tongue. Not that it wasn't making Will a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to pressure Alicia into anything.

Alicia on the other hand was becoming more and more agitated. She knew Will was just trying to respect her. She sighed and leaned into him a bit more, hoping he would pick up on the signals she was sending out. But Will was too busy focusing on.. The ground?" She was unaware of how high her skirt was riding up. The same could not be said for Will. He was finally able to tear his eyes from her skirt to her face. She was watching the movie, but her foot was tapping at the ground a bit agitatedly. He lightly touched her arm, unaware of the goose bumps that erupted on her arms and legs as he did. She turned just in time to bring her hands to his face as he moved forward.

Lips met. Sparks flew. Alicia gasped a little. As Will held her face gently to his own, her arms slipped downwards. Before she knew it his lips were making their way slowly down to her neck and all she could do was urge him on. As she landed on her back, Will's hands came upward and were soon tangled in her hair. As emotions collided and passions soared Alicia's breathing became uneven. She was so preoccupied with Will's tounge she was obviously unaware of a scowling "Helena Linnata" who was sitting on a nearby blanket watching them. Helena was a freshman as well. And it was no secret she had more then a crush on the guy who currently was currently groping Alicia Cavanaugh.

Will's hand was sliding dangerously up her leg when someone above them gave a very meaningful cough. He looked to see Chris and Lisa who were looking down on them with very amused expressions on their faces. "Hey Gardner, the movie's over" Chris chuckled. "Piss off" Will grumbled getting to his feet before helping Alicia up.

Later after the guys had walked them home, Alicia was getting ready for bed. She was positive her cheeks were still red. Her thoughts were interrupted as Lisa walked in and sat on her bed. Alicia could see her knowing smile reflected in the mirror. She spun around and tried to look as innocent as possible. "What?" Lisa just smiled reached over, and plucked something out of Alicia's hair. A blade of grass. "Nice" she grinned. "Oh shut up," Alicia mumbled blushing furiously at the memory of Will's hands groping hair and grass. "I've got class tomorrow, Lisa," she said dimming the lights. " I need sleep." Lisa continued to grin. "Ok fine" she said getting up and started towards the door. Alicia was glad for the dim lights; she could feel her cheeks flaring up again. "Oh and Leesh?" Lisa called spinning around. "Yeah?"

"It's Friday"

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello again! And OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD THEY KISSED! And yes I know I'm still on season 3 but once I heard about that kiss I just had to skip ahead! Don't you judge me LOL. So naturally I HAD to update this fic. I might even get a second update done today! WILLICIA IS BACK AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE ANYTHING ELSE! Oh before I forget thank you thank you thank you for all the support! I love you guys and hope to hear from you soon! Oh very fast. You may have noticed "HELENA LINNATA" I want to assure you of something. I HATE Tammy just as much as the next Willicia shipper. But this craziness with her sister seems to be rather important to Will and Alicia's back-story. I'm not going to like it but for the sake of my story, I'm going to half to include her. UGHHHH! I promise I limit her presence in the story as much as possible! Just bear with me for a while. The sooner I get this over with the better. Don't worry I have some great stuff planned! Before I forget the song for this chapter is "Kiss me" by Sixpence None The Richer! Please Review!

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	10. Secrets

SECRETS

Zach said to drop it, that nothing she said or did would solve anything. She tried so hard not to give in to the overwhelming suspicion that it was happening again! Her mom wouldn't she couldn't. Grace had wanted to believe that so badly, that there wasn't another man in her mother's life. Yes, she and Dad were separated, but they were still married and that should mean something. But Grace couldn't bring herself to say anything to her mom. After all Grace would be lost without her mother. Her mother, who'd stayed strong and had been there during some of the family's darkest and hardest days.

As she sat in Geometry waiting for the bell to ring all these thoughts were swirling through her head. This morning she and Zach had kissed their mom goodbye. She was going on a business trip. Washington. A rare occasion in the life of a lawyer, but it was for a client. Alicia had promised she would be back as soon as possible, so for the next few nights they'd be staying with Peter. As Grace accepted a lipstick stained peck on the cheek, she'd wanted to ask if Will was going on the trip as well, but bit her tongue. Her thoughts and worries were cut short by the shrill sound of the school bell echoing in her ears. Distractedly, she shoved her things into her bag, and her mom and Will out of her thoughts.

She let herself into the apartment and put her stuff down. She had the place to herself for a while. Grandma had thankfully stopped babysitting, and Zach was "studying" with Nisa until 5:30. She sat down, had a snack, and tried to focus on anything but what she was afraid her mother was doing right this minute. "Breathe," she said out loud to just herself. "You don't know anything." He might not even be going. "Will Gardner" the name set her stomach lurching. Her mother's boss, law school friend, lover? She felt like she was going to be sick. What happened when she and Zach weren't with their mom? Had he been HERE? On this couch, in the kitchen? Her eyes fell on her mother's bedroom door.

As if moved by some invisible driving force, she got up and hurried past the closed door and into Alicia's neatly kept bedroom. The room was immaculate, no clothing on the floor, nothing strewn about. The same would definitely not be said for her or Zach's rooms, but Grace was taking no chances. She carefully began rummaging through her mom's room, looking for any evidence of a man's presence. As she dropped to her knees next to the bed, her eyes caught something. A box labeled "memories." Her mother must have forgotten to unpack it when they'd moved in. Curious, she opened it. Inside were stacks of what appeared to be large photo albums.

Half an hour later, Grace had looked through a good chunk of the carefully labeled albums which included her mother's early & high school years, her parent's wedding album, and she and Zach's baby pictures. These were followed by a few half-finished books of family times. She was about to put it all back when something caught her-eye. A skinnier, smaller, unlabeled album. Intrigued, she picked it up and begun flipping through it. The first thing she saw when she opened it was a picture of her mother (much younger here but just a beautiful) and a blonde woman who looked oddly familiar. They were standing behind a sign that read "CONGRADULATIONS GRADUATES OF 1998" Her mother had graduated high school in 1993. Grace immediately realized that these were mother's collage years. The _Georgetown _years. Now incredibly fascinated Grace began to rifle through the album eagerly. The next thing she saw made her heart beat quicken. Her mom, looking gorgeous, with her shoulder-length dark brown hair and deep, exspressive eyes. She was wearing an oversize "_Georgetown"_ sweatshirt, and pair of leggings. But mom's fashion sense wasn't what caught her eye. It was a _who_.

The man who's lap her mother was sitting in could only be.. Yes. He was younger here. His boyish face was drawn back in an unmistakable laugh. _Will._ He was looking up at her mother with an expression of such happiness, that Grace felt her throat close up. She hurriedly flipped past the scalding photograph and to the next page. It wasn't much better. In this picture her mom and Will were joined by the same blonde woman Grace had seen earlier as well as another young man. Grace gently removed the photo from the plastic sleeve and turned it over. Someone had written "Alicia, Will, Lisa, & Chris" neatly on the bottom, left hand, corner. "Lisa!" Grace suddenly recalled this woman coming to meet her when she was around 6. "Aunt Lisa" she remembered calling her. And the man next to her could only be her husband Chris. Shaken, Grace put the photo back and continued flipping from the album, (In which Will was anything but scarce). They seemed to constantly be together, at parties, in what appeared to be a library. There was one of the two of them, fast asleep drowning in books and and boxes of chinese takeout. Alicia's head was resting on his shoulder.

Grace was still looking at the pictures when she heard the front door open. She jumped up and hurriedly stuffed the album down her shirt. She wasn't sure if she should tell Zach about what she'd found. Not yet. She pulled her sweater tighter to cover the bulge. Just in time as Zach stepped into the doorway. "Grace?" he asked stepping into the room and looking at his sister in bewilderment. "What are you doing?" He got his answer as he observed the slightly untidy room, the disturbed surfaces and half open drawers. "Grace-" he began. "You know why I did it" Grace said defensively. "There's nothing going on between mom and Will!" Zach said angrily, letting his emotions get the better of him." Grace stormed past him clutching her sweater tightly, muttering something about how she had to pack for dad's.

Zach sighed and set about cleaning up the mess his sister had made. He shouldn't have yelled, they were both scared and him getting upset didn't solve anything. However he was glad she'd left the room. He didn't want to say anything about the crumpled "Chicago Bulls" Jersey that he'd just seen in the second drawer of his mom's bureau.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know I already did Zach and Grace and I promise to go back to Will and Alicia in the chapter after next! But I just loved the idea of the Georgetown album! Anyway the song for this chapter is _**SECRETS BY ONE REPUBLIC**_. As usual the song can be found in my playlist entitled "AITC" on Spotify and the link can be found in my profile with the rest of the songs for previous chapters. Please Review!

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	11. Baby, Baby

BABY, BABY

Alicia wrapped her sweater tighter around her small body while Will and Chris loaded she and Lisa's bags in to the back of the white Volvo. It was the first day of thanksgiving break at Georgetown. She and Lisa were standing in the student parking lot about to leave for home. Alicia's younger brother Owen had insisted on coming to pick her up as well as Lisa who would be visiting family as well. Will and Chris loaded the last of the bags then began saying their goodbyes. Lisa pecked Chris on the lips, promised to call then slid into the back seat. Alicia and Will on the other hand took their time. "I'm kinda going to miss you." he grinned. Alicia giggled and leaned in closer. "I'm kinda going to miss you too."

Owen honked his horn impatiently "Leesh we gotta get going!" Alicia looked at Will apologetically. He assured her it was fine because it was then that he saw a familiar car pulling up into the lot. Alicia reached up and kissed him on the cheek "bye Will" she whispered.

"So that's Mr. Georgetown!" Owen said gleefully from the front seat. Alicia blushed "Shut up Owen!" Owen just laughed "Oh come on Leesh if you don't tell me I'll just have to ask your BFF here." Alicia groaned. "Fine, his name is Will. He's really nice-" "And a total hunk" Owen put in. "I suppose he's not-bad looking-" Alicia said modestly. Owen laughed. "Oh please sis, he's gorgeous and your head-over heels for him." Alicia blushed again as Lisa burst out laughing. Owen looked back at her suspiciously as she failed to stifle her giggles. "Ok ladies what is it that your not telling me?" Lisa eagerly filled Owen in on Alicia and Will's night under the stars, while Alicia looked out the window at the winding roads.

Will Gardner was also being interrogated on his way home. But it was his beloved sisters Sarah and Aubrey that were doing the questioning. "So that's her," Sarah said from the front seat. Will was sitting in the passenger seat rubbing his temples. "She's pretty," said his younger sister Aubrey, leaning forward from the backseat. "So when do we get to meet her?" asked Sarah, pretending to be focused on the road. "You don't" said Will sharply. "What's wrong?" teased Aubrey "Afraid of what we may say to your knew girlfriend?" "Will didn't say anything. "I can't wait to tell mom about this." Sarah chuckled gleefully. "Our Willy, the notorious playboy has finally settled down!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Heyy first I would just like to say that I am so glad you guys liked that last chapter! I was so happy to see such a positive reaction to the last chapter. In response to the GUEST who wanted to see Will & Alicia in DC! You read my mind! I have the cutest little chapter in mind! If I can get it together in time it should be up tomorrow night! Saturday at the latest! I also want to apologize for the shortness of the chapter it's a bit of filler. Oh and Before I forget the song for this chapter is a cute little love song from the 90's - "_**Baby, Baby by Amy Grant"**_ it can be found along with the other songs in my AITC playlist on Spotify! As usual I love you guys and hope to see your thoughts PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	12. Come Away With Me

Come Away With Me

That morning Alicia dressed in her normal business attire. She made sure her suitcase was packed, and made breakfast for Zach and Grace. Today she was leaving for Washington. Rarely did she have to go on a business trip for work but these were extenuating circumstances, ones that required  
a few days in DC. Not that she was complaining She and Will were flying out this morning, just the two of them. With the exception of work, it would almost be like a vacation. And Alicia or Will (for that matter) certainly didn't mind a few hours in court if it meant they'd have a few days to themselves. Alicia couldn't stop smiling at the prospect of a little alone time. So much so that she nearly burned the bacon.

After kissing the kids goodbye, Alicia tidied up the house, keeping an eye on the clock, until finally there was a knock at the door. His knock. She hurried to the door and opened it. Will was standing on the other side. He looked around carefully before kissing her. Alicia wound her arms around his neck and breathed in his familiar scent of his cologne with a hint of aftershave. "Hi" he whispered to just her as if they weren't the only two people in the apartment. She just smiled up at him "hi. "Will had ordered a town car to drive them to the airport. "This week is going be great." he whispered to her, his eyes on the mirror, making sure the driver didn't see him press a quick kiss to her forehead. Alicia smiled and moved in a bit closer "defiantly"

Once settled in their seats, Will reached over and gave Alicia's hand a squeeze. Alicia grinned at him wordlessly and squeezed back. The flight wasn't too long but it was long enough to put Alicia to sleep. Will looked over to find her head on his shoulder. He smiled to him self and looked out at the clouds still and unmoving, just hanging there. He leaned back and closed his eyes, thoroughly at peace." Alicia," Alicia was roused from sleep at the sound of her name. "Alicia!" She blinked and found Will smiling at her. "Sorry to wake you" he whispered against her forehead. She blinked then smiled up at him, "we're here" she whispered. He just smiled and grabbed their bags.

They arrived at the hotel around 6:00. They booked their rooms. (Alicia didn't want to take any chances). She and Will parted in the hallway after he'd suggested dinner in an hour. Alicia agreed and hurried off to her room. She showered, then changed into a short, slightly, tight-fitting black dress. She added a touch of minimal makeup, and added spritz of perfume before slipping into her black Marc Jacobs heels.

She and Will met in the hallway he didn't look much different, a bit more casual then he did in court, just without the tie. "You look amazing" Will murmured softly so only she could hear him. Alicia blushed, as they stepped into the empty elevator "You don't look so bad yourself."

They were the only two in that elevator, something they were both _very___aware of. They'd come here –well, for a very important client, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little alone time. And Will wasn't about to waste any of it. Alicia obviously felt the same way because the next minute his hands were in her hair and her tongue was down his throat. Will pinned her up and against the wall, bracing her body against the side of the elevator, his hand slid up her thigh, while his other wrapped around her lower back, supporting her. Will was kissing her senseless so it took all her willpower to push him away, regain the feeling in her legs, and straighten her dress.

Will groaned Alicia chuckled and kissed him lightly "Later" she whispered. She opened her bag and pulled out a compact, Will moved in closer, a devilish smirk on his face. "But I want you now." The elevator was steadily nearing the ground floor. "Come on, we both know about your weakness for elevators." He chuckled. "No" Alicia said her attention on her lip stick-smeared mouth "Why? We still have 7 floors to go" Alicia rolled her eyes, and started fixing her lipstick "Because I still have to fix the damage your mouth did!" Will grinned suggestively and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her neck. 'Trust me babe, you haven't seen anything yet." Alicia giggled and elbowed him playfully "Will I am not having sex with you in an elevator!" she tried to sound stern but failed miserably. Will continued his assault on her neck for the next 2 floors before the doors swung open and Alicia could breathe normally. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the elevator telling him to behave himself.

They had dinner at the hotel restaurant. The food was fantastic and the late spring night was beautiful. The live music was soft jazz, sung breathily, her voice wafting slowly through the air. Will stood and offered her his hand, which she took. He led her out, through the open double doors to the little terrace where he took hold of her waist. _"So won't you try, to come Come away with me and we'll kiss." _Her head was on his shoulder and his arms were around her, holding her close. Never had Alicia felt so free. Will was easy, he was understanding, and he made her happy, so happy. And wasn't that all that mattered, that she was happy? Normally, yes. But not in this situation, in which there was also a husband and kids. She knew she could never go back to Peter. But she wasn't sure how long she could be with Will. Part of her just wanted it to come out, the affair, just to get it over with, rip off the band-aid and all that stuff. But the other part of her was.. scared. Terrified really. Of what would happen, to them, to the kids, what about work, she highly doubted that Diane would put up with it. Then there was the scandal, their family dragged through the mud once again. But she didn't want to think about that right now. All she wanted was to enjoy this. The feeling of his hands on her waist, the smell of his cologne. She was in love. At first she hadn't been sure but the last few weeks, the last few years really, meant too much to ignore. She was in love, and despite everything, she had no regrets.

Alicia exhaled, as he rolled off of her and onto his back. Her flustered cheek was resting on his chest. The crisp spring breeze rolled in through the open double doors that led to the small balcony outside his suite. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his. They lay there, the breeze bathing their perspired skin, mixing in with the mingled scents of perfume, cologne and sweat. Their cherished silence was slowly lulling Alicia too sleep, she turned on her side pulling him with her. His hands overtook her arms in a gentle grip, sturdy and comforting. Once she was asleep, he kissed her and pulled the thin sheet to cover them before he too found sleep.

"_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you'_

_-Nora Jones_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well there ya go! I hope you guys liked it, I worked pretty hard trying to find the perfect song (Come Away With Me by Nora Jones BTW) and I think it's a pretty good fit! Anyway to the guest who requested it I like the way you think and hope you enjoyed it! Oh really fast, next time we're headed back to Georgetown, well Georgetown times. Do you think I should just go back Georgetown or should I spend a little time on Thanksgiving Break? Let me know! As always I love you guys and value your opinions so PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	13. Walking On Broken Glass

WALKING ON BROKEN GLASS

GEORGETOWN -1993

Alicia could barely contain her excitement as Owen pulled the car into the student lot at Georgetown. After a 3-week vacation it was great to be back. Both Lisa & Owen could sense her excitement, and knew it wasn't school that had her practically bouncing in her seat. She'd been anxiously awaiting her return to Georgetown for days, ok ever since she'd left really. Will had already been back for a week; apparently his sisters had become a bit too much to take. Alicia smoothed her hair anxiously. Once the car had come to a complete stop, she hopped out, grabbed her suitcase form the trunk and distractedly pecked Owen on the cheek, completely ignoring his lecture about being safe. However she snapped out of her Will-induced-trance when Owen (unsatisfied with his prior embarrassment attempts on his sister) called out behind her "HEY LEESH ALWAYS USE PROTEC-" she'd slammed the door in his face and taken off across the courtyard in anticipation with Lisa hurrying along behind her. "Leesh slow down" she said, finally catching up to her best friend. "Listen, we've been in the car for hours, chances are we both look like hell. I for one am going back to the dorm for a shower and a touch up before I even think of going to see Chris! Leesh?" But Alicia wasn't listening; she'd stopped and was staring at something ahead of them. Confused, Lisa followed her line of sight.

Will was sitting on the steps to the library, his arm was around a brunette girl, with a pointed face, and his tongue was down her throat. Alicia felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She heard Lisa's sharp intake of breathe behind her. Helena Linnata was in her litigation class, they'd barely ever talked, but she knew from campus gossip that she had a thing for Will. She'd been so caught up in dating him that she'd forgotten to watch her back. Alicia couldn't stop staring at the two of them, until she felt Lisa's hand on her arm. "Come on Leesh" she said quietly, giving her arm a tug. Alicia allowed herself to be led away, every inch of her numb and unfeeling, except for her brain, which she knew had already begun to feel the painful sting of her first collage heartbreak.

Lisa persuaded her to take a shower, after that, Alicia pulled a blanket around her shoulder and sat on the couch while Lisa made tea. She'd never cried over a guy before and that was something she'd been relatively proud of. Unfortunately, that day her record broke (along with her heart). Lisa sat down and handed Alicia a steaming mug of chamomile. She slipped an arm around Alicia's shoulder and let her cry. After the worst of the sob fest was over and Alicia had calmed down, Lisa turned to her. "He was a player Leesh, you're too good for him." "You have to say that" Alicia choked out "You're my best friend." Lisa smiled sadly "yeah I know, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't do my job." She paused obviously thinking very hard. "Should I kick his ass?" Alicia burst out laughing as some of the pain subsided. But she was still hurting and Lisa could see that. That's why she took the tea from Alicia and pulled her up. "Come on!" she said pulling her toward the bathroom. "What's going on?" Alicia asked suspiciously not resisting. "A party" Lisa replied more then a hint of determination in her tone.

"A what?" "Oh come on Leesh, I know your sad but that's no excuse for memory loss" Lisa said fiercely. "What party?" Alicia said sitting down on the toilet, while Lisa bustled around the bathroom pulling things out of every cupboard and drawer. "The one that Chris's fraternity is hosting tonight." Lisa replied matter-of-factly. "No way!" Alicia said firmly getting up. But Lisa was faster, shutting and locking the door. "Lisa NO!" Alica said crossing her arms. "Alicia YES! I'm not going to let you mope around here for the next few days, I know you're in mourning but we're going to skip the pity party all together!" "But Lisa Will-" "I don't even want to hear that name" Lisa cut in, dabbing at Alicia's tear-stained cheeks and red eyes with a wet washcloth. "He is dead to us! Besides the best way to get over someone is to get under-" "Stop right there" Alicia said firmly getting to her feet. "You have a point and I'll come tonight, but with conditions. I am not drinking, I am not going to watch the door while you and Chris suck each other's faces off in the nearest broom closet like last time, and I am sure as hell not going to hook up with the first sweaty, frat guy I see! Deal?" Lisa was beaming "Deal! Now sit down, I'm going to make so gorgeous Will's gonna wish he'd never given that Linnta tramp the time of day!"

About an hour later, Alicia and Lisa were putting the finishing touches on their outfits when the phone rang. Lisa raced over and answered it "Hello? Oh hey Owen, no she's getting dressed. What? THAT MAN-WHORE IS DEAD TO US!" then hung up abruptly and returned to the curling iron. "A little harsh don't ya think Lis? "I don't know what you're talking about" Lisa grinned mischievously. Alicia just laughed. This may not be the greatest day of her life, but at least she had Lisa.

When they walked in the Kappa Theta house, Alicia immediately began to pull her high-wasted mini-skirt down. Why did she let Lisa pick out her outfit tonight, why, why why? Lisa grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of drunken college kids, to the back patio. A second later Lisa let out a squeal "CHRIS" and raced into the arms of the guy Alicia knew she'd been thinking about all day, but had avoided talking about for the sake of her heartbroken best friend. Chris grinned and picked up the petite blonde and swung her around in his arms. He finally sat her down and kissed her nose lightly. Alicia briefly heard him whisper how much he'd missed her, before her focus shifted to he couple sitting on the bench behind Lisa and Chris. Helena's legs were draped over Will's and he was making her laugh.

Will was completely fixated on Helena Linnata's tan complexion that was until he caught sight of Alicia. He swallowed "Oh shit!" She looked amazing. A short black skirt, extenuated her incredible legs, clad in sheer black tights while her black halter left a minimal amount to the imagination. Helena looked around aware of the fact that he hadn't blinked in the last 20 seconds. She caught sight of Alicia and felt the green monster roar it's ugly head. Before she could throw Alicia a fake smile, Alicia sent them both a scalding disgusted look and turned on her 3-inch heels and stormed off. Helena scoffed, but she knew that kind of look, it wasn't one of jealousy. It was practically a slap in the face accompanied with "how pathetic can you get?" The next second Helena was practically being thrown off Will's lap, as he jumped up and took after Alicia, but she was already lost in the crowd.

Lisa soon joined her best friend, who was halfway her second beer. "Leesh are you ok!?" Alicia just smiled, obviously very proud of herself. "Don't worry about me Lis, I'm just peachy!" Then she took off before Lisa could get another word out. Lisa groaned her best friend was drunk and couldn't stay still for 5 minutes. Just then, Chris appeared and slipped an arm around her waist. "Hey babe" he noticed the incredibly pissed off look on Lisa's face. "What's wrong?" Lisa whirled around "YOUR ASSHOLE-BEST FRIEND!" She finished her drink and was about to follow Alicia's lead and stomp off, but Chris caught up to her. "You mean Helena?" he asked uncomfortably. "Of course that's what I mean!" Lisa cried. "Chris what the hell happened?" He was about to answer when there was a scream from outside.

Alicia had been talking to a guy from her seminar, when it'd happened. She'd been laughing at something he'd said trying to put Will as far from her mind as possible. Will had been trying to find Alicia with Helena at his heels. He saw her laughing and in a surge of jealousy and a mad desire to explain he'd grabbed her arm. Big mistake. Alicia had whirled around, beer in hand. He hadn't been able to get a full sentence out before being caught off guard by the small wave that hit him. Helena let out a shrill shriek as Alicia had mercilessly drenched her too. She sent him a small, prideful, slightly sad, smirk before waltzing out of the party, Lisa following her out, "accidentally" bumping into Helena on her way out, leaving him, soaking wet, embarrassed, and feeling like an idiot, but knowing deep down that'd he'd more then deserved it.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

Hello again! Well quite a lot just happened here, and I have a limited amount of time for this A/N so I'm going to assure you that I will get rid of Helena as quick as possible, I can't stand the idea of her just as much as her evil sister. Oh and the song is _**Walking on Broken Glass by Annie Lennox**_ it's not the best but im in a bit of a hurry, I may change it later. But it's a great song so I hope you enjoy it as usual I love you guys and hope to hear your thoughts, & suggestions. Please Review!

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	14. Him2

Him

Peter picked up the kids from Alicia's and then dropped them off, Grace at Shannon's for a sleepover, and Zach at the movies. Since it was his weekend to have them, he'd told Alicia he'd handle it. It was at that moment his phone went off. "Peter Florrick" he said into his Bluetooth. It was Eli insisting he look at the revisions for his upcoming speech. "Yeah I've got it right here" he said looking beside him for his brief case. It was gone. He must have left it back at their-her apartment. "Yeah, I look at it tonight, night Eli." He hung up, then headed over to the apartment he used to share with scrolled down to "home" on his phone. (He kept meaning to change it too "Alicia Home" but couldn't) after 4 rings he gave up.

He took the elevator up to the 10th floor. He knocked lightly, but there was no answer. However she hadn't locked the door and it swung open silently on its well-oiled hinges. Cautiously he stepped inside. The room looked, as it had been when he was there 45 minutes ago. "Alicia" he said softly. He figured she must be in the shower and was happy not to disturb her. He quietly approached couch where his briefcase lay undisturbed. Just as he bent to pick it up something caught his eye. On what used to be his favorite armchair was a man's grey pinstriped jacket. He reached over and picked up the uncomfortably familiar fitted jacket. The smell of cologne and aftershave met his nostrils, nearly making him gag on the blood-boiling truth that was now (literally) right under his nose. That's when he heard it.

Low voices, mingling with the sound of masculine laughter. It was coming from what used to be _their_ bedroom. He looked down the little hallway to the closed door. He could see the dim light playing under the door. He felt his throat close up. **He was here.** In _their_ home, in _their_ room, in _their_ bed. He felt sick as he glanced around the room once more, this time glancing a bottle of wine and two half-empty glasses on the coffee table, and a man's tie strewn across the sofa. This was where he'd once lived, where his children were still living. And she brought him _here!_

It all became too much, the anger, the jealousy slowing burning through him. In a sudden burst of emotion he slowly approached the door. He wanted too see it just as much as he didn't. His wife and her …_lover_. Betraying him, their marriage, their children. But he couldn't make himself open the door, realizing that it would only make things worse between him and his increasingly estranged wife. He knew that while the chances were slim, there was always a little hope in his favor. He knew if he burst in on his wife writhing beneath another man, all hope of reconciliation was lost and he couldn't loose that hope. That little chance of getting her back gone. So it was with great control that he tore himself from that door, snatched his briefcase and nearly threw himself out the door (almost slamming it in anger) leaving his wife and her lover, to their sanctuary of sin.

Author's Note

Hello again! I know that was quickie, but I just had to put something up before Monday. Really fast, you may have noticed the that the title is the same one I used for ch7 where Peter and Will has their little exchange at the state's attorney's office. That was a mistake; I just forgot to change the title. The song for this week is a little ballad I found about cheating I thought **"Him" by Rupert Holmes" **was a perfect fit forthis little chapter. I hope to see your thoughts and suggestions!

Thanks & Happy Reading!


	15. I Wish I Was Your Lover

Chapter 15

Alicia woke mid afternoon the next day, a slight pounding in her head but a sense of pride and a thirst for revenge, mostly quenched. "Rise and shine darling" Lisa grinned, pushing open the door. She sat down on the side of the bed and handed her a few Tylenol and a glass of water. "Thanks" Alicia smiled feebly, washing down the pills. "No problem, how are you feeling?" "Like crap" Alicia laughed then clutched her head. "Embarrassed, a bit ashamed I guess. Sorry I kinda ruined your night I know how badly you wanted to see Chris." "Don't be" Lisa waved it off then chuckled "it was more then worth it to watch Helena Linnata get drenched." Alicia flushed. "I shouldn't have- I was being immature and I was drinking-" "It's not your fault she can't keep her claws to herself. She knew you and Will were a thing. He got back before you did. I'm guessing she saw her chance and took it. What a bitch." Alicia gave her a look. "What?" Lisa asked defensively. "You know it's true."

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Alicia went to her classes, threw herself into her classes in an effort to keep Will as far away as possible from her thoughts. Even though they sat next to each other in a certain class, Alicia Cavanaugh was having none of Will Gardner's somewhat apologetic and lingering stares. No Will Gardner was (as Lisa put it) dead to her and she had no problem convincing herself of that. And that seemed to working out just fine that is until it was time for their first "Mock Trail." They would be paired off with their neighbor and given a case, which they would then present in two weeks time. And since Will was so conveniently located Alicia found herself having to work with Will for the next two weeks. She grudgingly made plans to meet him at the library that evening.

It went better then she'd expected. He was perfectly polite. He even smiled a few times. But they were here to work so that was they did. By midnight, they had the foundations of a strong case. "Alicia?" Will murmured, keeping his head down. "I'm- I'm really sorry about- well- you know-what happened with us." Alicia nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry about-you know what I did." Will laughed. "I deserved it. I know that. I should have said something to you-Helena she just-." Alicia stopped him, not wanting to hear it. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I get it Will." He nodded. "Alicia I-" He was cut off by the sound his name. "Will?" He turned to see Helena staring at him. "Helena-I-Alicia was just-" "Leaving" Alicia cut in, grabbing her things in haste and heading for the door. "Alicia wait!" She turned back. "9 tomorrow?" Will asked. "Sure, uh-bye, she shot a glance at Helena before walking quickly away. She could here Helena's voice carry between the shelves. "What the hell is she doing here?" and then Will's "Helena she and I are working on a-" "You know how I feel about her Will. I thought you said you were over her, that you'd never speak to her again." "I didn't have a choice!" Will shot at her angrily. Alicia hurried out the door, not wanting to hear Helena's voice a moment longer. She slipped out the library doors and into the cool December air. Finally she could do what she'd needed to do all night. She was able to breathe.

AUHTHOR'S NOTE

Hello my wonderful readers, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I've been absent. I had a lot of stuff happen in the last few weeks. Some painful, so I figured the best medicine is writing. And I started updating again! That reminds me. I HAVE SOME REALLY EXCITING NEWS! In honor of the last 3 episodes I'm going to do a 3-part story/special for the good wife, A Will & Alicia drama/tragedy. It'll go up tonight during the new episode and will be updated for the next two weeks. It's realty exciting and I think you'll like it. It's going to be called "HERE WITHOUT YOU" it's going to be set about 3 months after Will & Alicia ended things. I really hope you'll like it as much as I do. It's going be incredibly dramatic and romantic, oh and kind of sad. But not MASSIVELY sad. Oh and in regards to ARDOR IN THE COURT. I'm going to try and write for this but I can't make any promises. I'll defiantly be updating after the finale though Hopefully my new story will be able to hold you over. So please review and look for HERE WITHOUT YOU tonight after the new episode!

THANKS & HAPPY READING!

P.S sorry I can't a song up this week! super busy!


	16. Through The Grapevine

THROUGH THE GRAPEVINE

Diane Lockhart prided herself on being a very perceptive woman. She knew almost everything about almost everyone. She sat in that glass throne room of an office and watched the day pass by, working diligently yet keeping a watchful eye as the day passed by. She very much liked being able to keep track of everyone; it put her in a state of ease and control. Diane never missed anything and that was the way she liked it. Rarely did any employee of hers get away with any improprieties.

Diane had just finished reviewing a deposition that morning; she buzzed Linda for a cup of coffee and a scone and looked out eagle eyed at her surroundings. After a careful 180 sweep, her eyes landed on the glass paned office of her partner, he was seated next to Alicia on his sofa. Their heads bent over a pile of paperwork. Will was saying something to her that must have been particularly funny because a moment later she burst out laughing. Diane's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was about to get up for a closer look when Linda arrived with a desperately needed cup of coffee and a stack of paperwork. Linda left a minute later leaving Diane to enjoy her coffee. After a few sips she looked up again and returned to lawyer watching. Her gaze returned to Will's office and she blinked in surprise. Both Will and Alicia were gone. She looked around at her surrounding and found no sign of them. She frowned and went back to reviewing her paperwork.

About 10 minutes later she'd finished and buzzed Linda to come and collect them. She surveyed the office and once again her gaze fell on Will's office. Will had just emerged from what she assumed was his private bathroom. He was straightening his clothes and doing his best to appear inconspicuous. Diane raised and eyebrow, something was certainly going on here. And sure enough when she checked back a minute later (stealthily hidden behind her soy latte) she was just in time to catch Alicia emerge as well and straighten her jacket. Diane's grip tightened on her china teacup. _Alicia and Will!? _Diane was intrigued, shocked, and more then a little upset, mostly with Will. He was a partner, responsible for half of this firm. How could he be so foolish!? And of all people Alicia? _Alicia! _Not only was he involved with a subordinate, but a subordinate whose _husband_ was the State's Attorney. If Peter Florrick found out that his wife was having an affair with her boss, worse a name partner at her firm, it could only spell disaster for Lockhart Gardner.

Diane looked closely at Will's office as they once again took their seats. To everyone else they appeared to have been sitting there the whole time. _Impressive _Diane thought, _so small and under the radar_. That's when she saw it. Just as quick as their bathroom tryst, Will bent over and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Diane could see Alicia's blush from where she sat. That's when it hit her. Will loved her; he was in love with Alicia. This situation had just gotten 10 times worse. Messing around with a subordinate was one thing, but Will had gone and fallen in love with her. There was no way she could persuade him to willfully give her up. Diane sat back, her morning ruined and her brain working in overdrive.

* * *

Eli Gold was bored. He did not see the point of being in this meeting and did not see why his presence was required at this meeting in the first place. But he was a part of this firm and he didn't have much of a choice. So he forced himself to sit there and feign interest in what Diane was saying. He was fumbling with his pen and looking around at his coworkers who seemed equally uninterested. Eli groaned silently as his pen flew from his hand and under the conference table. He got bean over retrieve it. Eli was about to return to his seat when he saw something, two pairs of legs, male and female. The man's hand was grazing her thigh, and her black stiletto was bouncing in excitement. Eli chuckled and tried to stifle his increasing laughter. He pulled himself upward and righted himself. Eager to see the identities of the handsy lawyers he stole a glance in their direction. The smile on his face didn't last long. Alicia and Will were trying their best to appear engaged and interested. Well Alicia was interested alight, but it wasn't in Diane's many depositions. Eli was not happy.

This was not good. Alicia was being foolish, then again so was Will, who had a lot more to loose. Sleeping with the State's Attorney's wife was dangerous, especially when it came to the future of his firm. Eli knew that having Peter Florrick for an enemy was not something anyone would want. Peter could bring hell down on this firm and he would almost certainly do that and more if he found out that his wife was having an affair, especially if it was with Will. From what Eli understood the rivalry between Peter and Will went back a ways. Peter had a campaign to begin preparing for. How could he focus on becoming Governor while his most powerful weapon was being anything then faithful? Eli was so busy fuming that he hadn't noticed the closing of the meeting! _How could Alicia do this! _She was putting their entire campaign in jeopardy! If the press got a whiff of this, all his hopes for Peter's future in politics would be a thing of the past. And there was no way he was going to let that happen.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello my beloved readers, I know I've been MIA for a while but after that finale, I needed a little break for my shipper heart to recover. Before I forget the song for this chapter is "Heard it through the grapevine" by Creedence Clearwater Revival, it's not a perfect fit but I love the way Creedence mixed it up so take a listen! Any way if you're not too mad at me I'd love to read your thoughts on this chapter!

-Thanks and Happy Reading


End file.
